1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning apparatus for a vehicle, to provide a contact possibility warning by conducting deceleration control according to the possibility of the vehicle contacting an object that is present in front of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of providing the driver of a vehicle with a contact possibility warning to prevent the vehicle from colliding with a front object (e.g., a vehicle running in front of the vehicle in question) is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-286313. The technique of proving a contact possibility warning like this disclosure detects a front object with a laser radar or a radio radar and warns of a possibility of contacting the detected object by sending an alarm sound or by conducting deceleration control. Such warning operations as emitting an alarm sound and conducting deceleration control reduce or prevent a chance of the vehicle hitting the front object.